Glowing in His Dark
by LonnieLux
Summary: GUYS, PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER UPDATED. Alondra Lux was different. She wasn't completely human, yet she wasn't a demigod. She was something new all together. A new quest arises when Hestia's fire has been stolen, and only she with some friends, or enemies, can get it back.
1. Prologue

Glowing in His Dark

I don't own Percy Jackson. Nico Di Angelo and any other characters are the property of Rick Riordan, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

But I do own Lonnie (Alondra), and Cleo and any other of the non PJO cast/theme group thing.

Hi guys, this is my first story on fanfiction. I'm really excited, I'm just playing with this idea in my head that I've had for a while. Please give me some constructive criticism after this.

Thanks, LonnieLux x

Prologue

He could see all the lights of New York City from the Empire State building. He could see them, but he could also feel them. Small electrical pulses. Millions, billions, trillions small electrical pulses travelling under and around New York City. The city that never sleeps, they say. And they're true.

Now, he was outside a small typical all-night diner that had a "We're Open" electric sign flashing red, green and blue on the corner of a sleazy road. Looking down the road he saw that no other building had their lights on aside from a small building in the middle of two black brick houses.

He passed the diner, because, seriously was he going to go in there? The smell of chips, oil, greasy and sweat wafted through the open door and windows. Never would he eat from a place like that.

He walked down the gloomy street and paused at the small, grey, two-storey building with its lights on. He didn't know what drew him there, but it didn't matter. He just knew that he had to go in.

The lights flickered in his presence and then burn brighter. It wasn't unusual; all lights usually did that when he was near. He passed the foyer. There was no one there anyway. H e went through the blue painting-chipped double doors into a corridor with horrible brown tiles and yellow sickening wallpaper.

He heard slight grunts. Now that he listened properly, he heard slight huffs of anger from the person too. He continued down the hallway and turn though another set of double doors. There, in the middle of a medium sized studio was a girl.

If she had heard his thoughts she would've argue that she wasn't a girl, she was a woman, however compared to his age, she was merely an infant. She stood at her proud height of 5ft and 8inches. She considered herself tall, but again, compared to him, she was a midget. To top of the image, in her hands she held a katana.

From what he could see it was made from regular hard human steel. The curved blade of 60cm shone in the strong white light. The black tsuka (handle) held firm in the strong grip of the girl's hands. There was a small design running up the side of the tsuka. A gold snake ran up the length and wove itself around the tsuba (the guard).

She swung the curved blade in an arch across the right side of her body and hit the straw dummy in front of her. It wasn't even a dummy. It was a mangled mess of stuffed bags of straw shaped into rubbishy designed body parts. Straw littered the ground her and the "dummy" but she didn't care. She was only focused on the dummy. She huffed again and looked at the dummy. She wasn't achieving the results she wanted. She want at least the head to come off.

"Your feet are too close together." He finally said after watching her struggle for 10 minutes.

Her head whipped and the sound of the man's deep baritone voice. It was warm, yet cold and sharp. She saw a man.

He was tall and had a muscular yet lean build. She could tell that he could hold his own in a fight. He had clear pale white skin, golden hair that was so bright; she thought it could shine in a dark room and two harsh gold eyes.

The eyes looked upon her. She could feel them observing her chocolate dark skin, her warm brown eyes and frizzy curly black hair, a definitive contrast between the their two looks. Under his gaze, she could feel her strong medium build shrink. She wanted to go and hide; yet there was something about his eyes that seemed to invite her in. Maybe the way they burned so bright.

"What?" she said, slightly intimidated by this strange tall man in here studio.

He looked upon her with an expression of disgust, or so she thought, and said,

"Your feet are to close together. You need to widen them. That way you can project maximum force and power on to your opponent."

"Uh, okay." She said, while her 22-year-old vocabulary failed her. He looked at her expectantly, and she looked back just as expectant, yet she didn't know what she was supposed to be expecting.

He gave a small huff and bent down. He moved her right foot father back and pushed on her shoulders, which put her in a slightly awkward squat-lunge position.

"Now try," he said, and she shivered as his baritone voice whispered through her.

She flexed her fingers over the tsuka and swung the katana in arch across her body. He saw the amount force in her hit and knew that the "dummy" wasn't going to stand a chance.

The head and arm of the dummy were swiped clean off the body, while a gash was made in the middle of the torso. It was a pretty good hit considering the dummy's skin was tough leather.

He watched her turn and stare at him. Back to the expectant staring.

"Thank you," she finally said.

He said nothing and turned to leave. He didn't do it because he wanted to be nice. He just, felt compelled to. Maybe because he didn't want the girl to go out on to the hard streets of New York and not be able to swing a sword.

"Or maybe," a voice said, somewhere deep in his mind, "You think she's pretty and you wanted to talk to her."

The voice was talking nonsense. Yes, she was pretty, but he didn't do it because she was.

"So you do think she's pretty? Or maybe you're attracted to her" the voice said again, slightly singing this time in a mocking tone.

"Of course I don't, and I'm not. I can't be attracted to mortal. I won't be. They're weak and beneath me." He thought in half-hearted disgust. But he knew it wasn't true. This girl had showed him, even just through swinging a katana, that some humans were strong.

"Wait!" He heard the girl's voice ring out. When she reached him, she sucked in air and puffed a little. He was already halfway down the road when she had called out.

"Why?" she asked, and although it was only one word, he knew what she was asking,

"I don't know, now leave me alone." And he turned and kept on walking towards his destination, wherever that was.

"Well, you don't need to be rude. Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee?" she asked while walking next to him. She wasn't exactly walking next to him, due to his longer legs and bigger stride, but she managed.

He was going to turn the offer down, but he reconsidered. What else did he have to do? Plus he could learn more about the human race. They were weird , abnormal and annoying. However, there were a few who were special. And he knew this girl was one of them.

"Fine." He said grudgingly. She beamed, showing off her straight teeth. They took a couple of years of braces, name calling and bullying, but they were worth it.

"Come on, let's go Joe's. They do really nice coffee." She said while turning to look at him.

They walked down the gloomy street and turned into the small typical all-night diner he said he'd never go in and entered.

They talked all night. It took a while for him to open up, but eventually he did, even if it was the smallest amount by letting her know that he had a big family, with plenty brothers, sisters, cousins and children.

She told him about her adopted parents from Spain and how she moved here to fulfil her dream of becoming an artist. The katana was just a small hobby on the side. It used to be her passion back in Spain as she had an amazing teacher, but when she moved to New York for her art course at NYU, it had to become 2nd place to everything else in her life.

He knew that by meeting her and talking to her, everything was going to change and maybe not for the better, but he wouldn't change a thing. He knew they we're supposed to meet and thank the gods they did.

Hey guys, as you know this is my first story so please review after you've read it. I really would like some feedback on what you liked, didn't like etc. so that I'm able to improve my story. Thanks, LonnieLux x


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Percy Jackson. Nico Di Angelo and any other characters are the property of Rick Riordan, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

But I do own Lonnie (Alondra), and Cleo and any other of the non PJO cast/theme group thing.

Hi guys, this is my first story on fanfiction. I'm really excited, I'm just playing with this idea in my head that I've had for a while. Please give me some constructive criticism after this.

Thanks, LonnieLux x

Chapter 1

"PERCY! Percy you're back!" A small head of black curls said while burrowing her head into his stomach.

"Hey, Lonnie! I've missed you too." Percy said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Really?" she said, doubt lacing her voice. "I mean, did you really? Or are you just trying to make me feel better? I mean it's fine if you didn't miss me. I don't mind." (Of course she did) "Did you get any new friends? Did you get a new best friend? I don't mind if you did." (Of course she did).

"Lonnie," Percy interrupted, now moving the small body of the 6 year old off his legs and into his arms.

"How could I EVER get another best friend when I know that my bestest bestest friend in the world was waiting for me back home, hm?" He said, while lightly tickling her small round tummy.

She couldn't manage to get a word out as Percy's small tickling turned into a full-blown attack. She squealed and laughed loudly.

"Percy! Percy! STOP!" She said, dying from laughter.

This lasted for about a minute before he finally stopped. There, in the hallway of Apartment 5, they laid in the floor gazing at the slightly brown ceiling in the low light of the evening.

Alondra turned her gaze to Percy. He was her bestest bestest friend even though he was 3 years older than her. They had known each other since Alondra was born due to Alondra and her mother living upstairs from them.

Her warm gold eyes (that she had inherited from her father, her mother had told her) gazed upon Percy's black unruly hair and sea green eyes. Even though she would never tell him, she had the BIGGEST crush on him. And it seemed like his mother and her mother both knew that. Every day she left Percy's after seeing him every day in the holidays, her mother would tease her up the stairs about her crush and she would deny it. But everybody knew she was lying, aside from Percy who was as oblivious as an old lady crossing the road. She cast her eyes once more upon the ceiling and sighed.

Percy turned to face the small 6 year old. Her chocolate skin glistened against her curls and eyes. She was pretty and was sure to be a fine catch in the future. But he was like her big brother, so he didn't think of her like that, but he knew other boys did, so every time he saw a boy stare at her, he would do the typical big brother stare down. And every time, it would result in the kid scampering away.

Percy thought back to his childhood. Alondra was always there, well aside from the 3 years she wasn't until she was born. In many ways, Percy and Alondra were rather similar. They both brought up by their mothers as their fathers weren't in the picture and so many weird things had happened to them in the past and were still continuing to happen to them.

His attention was dragged from his thoughts when another sigh came from Lonnie's lips. Rolling his eyes, dramatically and playfully, he asked,

"What is it?"

Lonnie looked over at Percy expectantly and slightly offended she said,

"Have you forgotten? You've forgotten already! And you PROMISED! Just before you left for Duke's! Perccyyyyyy…" she ended in a slight whine.

Percy racked his brain for what she was talking about. He honestly had no idea. He thought back to his last conversation with Lonnie.

 _"Promise me that when you get back from school and Montauk, we'll celebrate my birthday!"_

 _"Of course Lons! How could I forget little light bulb's birthday?"_

 _"You promise?"_

 _He held out his hand and she knew immediately what he wanted them to do. Their secret handshake that symbolised their friendship. This was a way in which they knew that this was super important. To Lonnie anyway, she was turning 7, which was a pretty big number in her mind._

"I CAN'T believe that you forgot! I know that you were having fun with your new friends, but ho-" she was stopped mid-sentence as Percy had had covered her mouth.

"Sorry, Lons, I've just had a lot on my mind, you know, since I'm changing schools and all. How about tomorrow, you come with me and my mum to the shop and you can get as much yellow candy as you like?" He knew that Lonnie loved yellow candy (or just food in general) as much as he loved blue food.

"YES! YES! YES! Percy you're so amazing you know! I'm sooo glad you're my best friend!" She said, while jumping up and down.

"What do you say Alondra?" A smooth yet present voice said from the door.

Lonnie, froze in her jumping up and down and slowly turned to face the direction of the voice.

There, her mother a, medium (or tall, whatever you consider 5ft and 8inches,) height pretty black woman of 30, nearly 31 stood. She was slim and fit, considering she was a martial arts teacher to adults. She was simply an amazing woman along with Percy's mother as they had both sacrificed so much for their family and she always had a smile on her lips. Even now, she had a small smile playing on her mouth and her eyes shone with slight amusement.

"Uhhh…" Lonnie said dumbly.

"Honestly," Cleo said, "Where are your manners?"

"OH YEAH!" Lonnie said face-palming not lightly, "THANKS Percy. You're my bestest bestest friend in the world, did'ya know that?"

Percy shook his head fondly and turned to face his godmother.

"She's a pest, isn't she?" He said in a faux whisper. Lonnie head whipped from Percy's face to her mothers. She gazed at her mother, expecting her mother to scold him. But, instead she said,

"And I have to live with her." Cleo cast her eyes upon her child's face and immediately burst into laughter.

Lonnie stood gaping at her mother, eyes that were wide open, shone with betrayal and amusement and her mouth hung open too. Percy soon burst into laughter along with Cleo.

"Fine." Alondra said, with as much sass a 6-year-old could muster. She turned and walked towards the door, past her mother.

Once she had reached the stairs, she yelled to Percy that she'll see him tomorrow at 12 noon.

"Bye Lons!" He yelled, laughter still evident in his voice.

Cleo followed her daughter up the stairs and across the hall to Apartment 8's door. There she got her keys and opened the door.

"Alondra, hun, aren't you glad that Percy's back?" Cleo asked Lonnie, Oh yeah!" Lonnie said. "I know I am now that I don't have to have you constantly pestering me about when Percy's going to come home." Cleo said under her breath.

"What d'you say mum?"

"Nothing!" Cleo said in faux innocence, "Now, Percy?"

The previous argument was quickly forgotten as she talked to her mother about what she and Percy were going to do this summer.

She was so excited that she wore herself tired, just from talking (she could talk for LONG, LONG periods of time) and said that she was going to get ready for bed. After giving her mother a sweet kiss on the cheek, she climbed into her bed and dreamt of what the years promised for her and Percy.

Hey guys, as you know this is my first story so please review after you've read it. I received no reviews about my last chapter and I really would like some feedback on what you liked, didn't like etc. so that I'm able to improve my story. Thanks, LonnieLux x


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Percy Jackson. Nico Di Angelo and any other characters are the property of Rick Riordan, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

But I do own Lonnie (Alondra), and Cleo and any other of the non PJO cast/theme group thing.

Hi guys, I've decided to do all my little paragraph things (like intros or whatever this is) at the beginning of the chapter instead of the end.

Please read and review afterwards as it'd be nice to get some constructive criticism on what you liked and disliked, anything I made unclear and any mistakes I might've made.

Also, I'll only use *** to symbolize a scene change or time skip. And, finally (I promise) I know that the Gray Sisters only operate in Greater New York, however for the purpose of this chapter I am making it so that they can operate around the US.

Thanks, LonnieLux x

Chapter 2

Lonnie walked down the hot Californian road. Green Grove Street was a nice street; tall houses with dark grey steps lined the road. Lonnie's mother had told her that these houses were extremely different to her old house back in Spain.

Of course, Lonnie only had the Internet to back up that knowledge, as Lonnie had never travelled out of the US. In fact, she'd only been to New York as she had lived there when she was younger, and now she lived in San Francisco.

She had moved to The Golden Gate City when she was 9 and now she was 16 because her Great Aunt had fallen ill and she had nobody to look after her. Unfortunately, when Lonnie was leaving she wanted to say goodbye to Percy; however, he wasn't there as he and Sally had already left for Montauk. So, she mailed him her goodbye letter along with her lucky yellow sun necklace, hoping that he'd got it and it hadn't gotten lost in the mail delivery service. That was the last time she saw her best friend.

Anyway, her Great Aunt, Lucia, wasn't actually her Great Aunt; she was just a lady who had helped Lonnie's mother when she came over from Spain to America.

Aunt Lucia was a sweet old Spanish woman, with bad eyesight, but amazing hearing. She made the best Paella and taught Alondra Spanish every Thursday afternoon when Lonnie came home from school early.

Today was the 11th December-a Friday-and so Lonnie had had her Spanish lesson yesterday. All Lonnie wanted to do was go home and binge watch Marvel superhero movies. But she couldn't. First she had to do Lucia's shopping and then take her and her mum's clothes to the launderette. After that she had to make dinner as her mum was working late at the Dojo and then finally, she could watch her Marvel movies.

Lonnie walked through her dark green front door to see, surprisingly, her mother, Cleo, and Lucia sitting at the table serving out macaroni cheese at the dinner table.

"What's going on?" Lonnie asked. Her mother, who was currently sporting watery eyes and a red nose that could rival Rudolph's said,

"Nothing's going on." She sniffled, "I just… wanted to get home and cook on Friday evenings for a chang-"

"But you cook everyday?" Alondra interrupted, slightly suspicious.

"Yes, well, um-" her mother looked toward Lucia for some help.

"What you're stuttering mother is trying to say," Lucia was a sweet, no rude, old Spanish woman, "is that since you're leaving, we're having this celebration dinner."

"LUCIA!" Cleo angrily shrieked, but the Great Aunt took no notice.

"Leaving? Where am I going? Not that place you were talking about. Mum you have to be joking, you can't be serious. I'm getting better at controlling my powers. You've taught me well, I don't need to go. I mean the only accident that I've recently had was setting a boy alight. But he wa-" Alondra stopped, once she saw her mother's face.

"You set a boy ALIGHT?"

Obviously, Cleo hadn't known about this particular accident and so Alondra had probably just cursed herself for a life of hell.

"You know, it doesn't matter anymore." And her mother promptly burst into tears, while shuffling out of the room.

Lucia turned to Alondra and gave her a gappy smile,

"Go see your mother."

Alondra, similarly to her mother, shuffled out of the room and upstairs into her mother's bedroom.

"You know," her mother said, "I remember the first time you discovered your powers and then you freaked out." Tears fell from Cleo's eyes.

"You were so small, and you just didn't understand. So I told you about the Greek Myths. Boy, you were fascinated. Every night, from then on you demanded me to tell you them."

"Especially the Sun stories," Lonnie butted in.

" _Especially_ the sun stories, you just loved them," Cleo said, while fondly stroking her daughter's hair.

"Mum, if… if I have to go, I will. I'll go for you."

"But, you also need to go for yourself. You need to get better control over my powers as they're still strongly linked to your emotions Lons."

They sat for a while, quietly. They didn't speak, they didn't really need to. Lonnie understood that her mother was upset.

"Why… why didn't you want me to go? To Camp?" I asked hesitantly.

Cleo didn't answer for a while. Lonnie thought she want going to answer at one point.

"I didn't want you to leave me. Just like your father. I mean, my baby's all grown up and-" Lonnie didn't let her mother continue,

"Mummmmmm." Lonnie groaned, "I'm embarrassed and nobody's here." Her mother laughed.

"Hush you," she said fondly. Seriously she said,

"Someone will come and take you to Camp tomorrow. It's on Long Island, Ne-"

"LONG ISLAND!"

Alondra's mother glared. She hated when Alondra interrupted her like that.

Alondra gulped, and her mother said,

"Yes, no was I was saying, someone will be here to take you to Camp tomorrow."

Lonnie sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Her bags were packed and were by the front door the following morning. One bag was for her clothes and other necessities and her other bag was for her throwing knives and katana. Cleo was after all a martial arts teacher and she wouldn't let her child dare go out of the house without being prepared. Her mother had told her that both her knives and katana had come from her father after she was born.

The throwing knives were made up of celestial bronze similar to her katana. The black tsuka (handle) of her katana had a small design running up the side and a gold snake ran up the length and wove itself around the tsuba (the guard). Her own curved bladed sword was identical to her mothers aside from the metal difference.

Lonnie knew she couldn't eat any breakfast in fear of throwing up from excitement. Her leg kept bouncing up and down, which in turn cause Great Aunt Lucia's cornflakes to keep missing her mouth.

"Alondra," she barked, "Stop it! I want to eat some food! And you should eat too, you're going to need your energy up for the journey."

"But Auntieeeeeee I don't need to ea-" Three knocks at the door interrupted Lonnie's whining.

Nobody in the Lux family moved. Cleo stopped making her coffee, Lucia stopped trying to put cornflakes in her mouth and Lonnie's knee magically stilled. It was as if a spell had come over their household.

Until a following three knocks broke that spell. Everyone suddenly rushed into action. All three of them raced to the door, budging and shoving to be the first to open it. Great Aunt Lucia even used her cane to jab Lonnie in the back of the knees.

"Payback." Lonnie heard Lucia say viciously in her ear while she was down. Lonnie couldn't believe her aunt. She was a complete and utter savage. However her mother didn't notice because she was at the door.

Yanking it open, the ladies eyes saw a small Hispanic boy with a goatee and crutches. Her stared up at the three ladies expectantly and they stared right back. He cleared his throat and said,

"Does Alondra Lux live here?"

"Yes?" Lonnie answered.

"Great! Are you ready to come to Camp now, we should be leaving in 10 minutes so I'll give you some time to ay goodbye and then well leave. Ok?" He didn't give Lonnie time to say anything before he turned and walked down the steps.

Lonnie turned to face her Aunt and mother. She gave both each a peck on the cheek and said to her Aunt,

"Take care of my mum for me and _adios mi tía abuela_." Lucia gave her a small smile while a tear made its way down her cheek. Lonnie sniffed and turned to her mother knowing if she looked long enough she would too start to cry.

Her mother was already a blubbering when Lonnie face her. Her mother opened her mouth to say something, but nothing really came out aside from a small sob.

"Oh mum," Lonnie said, "I'm gonna miss you too. I'm gonna miss you so much. Who else is gonna force me to do this I don't wanna do and who else is gonna be there to tell me about the Sun stories?" Cleo gave a watery laugh and dried her weeping eyes.

"Oh Lons. I'm gonna miss you too. But I'll tell you, from what I've heard about Camp, it's a fantastic place. Plus, there'll be someone there that you might know so it won't be all that scary." Cleo said.

"WHO? Who will I know at Camp? I literally know nobody so I highly doubt there'll be anybody there." Lonnie asked.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see won't you?" Her mother said teasingly. The small Hispanic boy, who names was Pablo interrupted their conversation to tell Lonnie that it was time to go.

"Ok, ok," Lonnie breathed out.

"Righto, love I'll see you soon." Great Aunt Lucia said while giving Lonnie a hug. Afterwards her mother did the same while saying,

"Have fun at Camp and _enjoy_ yourself. Knowing you you'll probably worry about me and _abuela_ while there and so you'll miss out on everything." Cleo said fondly shaking her head.

Lonnie gave a small smile and walked down the steps. It felt strange to her as for the past 7 years, every time she had walked down those steps; she knew what time she was coming back. However now she was uncertain.

She and Miguel walked down the road and when they reached an alley the turned into it. Then Miguel turned to her and asked,

"How much do you know about the _Chariot of Damnation_?"

Hi y'all, thanks for reading. Please R&R. If you have a question about the Gray Sisters, I might've answered it at top. If not please PM me.

Thanks, LonnieLux x


	4. Story up for sale

I feel like I've been gone for too long and although i do want to continue the story, I'm too busy and I don't have the time. If you would like to continue the story, then DM me and I'll inform you of everything about Lonnie and where i planned for the plot to go. From there you can decide whether to keep what I've got or you can switch it up and start anew. I would like for Lonnie to stay the same though (race, looks, heritage etc.)

Thanks,

LonnieLux x


End file.
